Trade
by Among Smoke
Summary: The Kratt bros have returned from a mission and have a problem, a somewhat major problem.
1. Chapter 1

**Danny: I'm back! So a lot of wonderful people asked me if I was going to continue** _ **Question's of Sorts,**_ **I don't know. It was originally a oneshot but…Anyway so you know the scene in Race for the Hippo Disk where Zack wants the disks in trade for Hipster? Imagine something similar to that, later in the series. Rate and Review plz! Also send ideas for stories!**

The wind howled across the barren African savannah. The moon sat high in the sky, like a king on a throne in front of his subjects. The stars sparkled like glitter against the black sky. Nocturnal animals started to crawl out of their dens and burrows, looking around for their next meal.

Aviva, Chris, and Martin stood next to the Tortuga, softly smiling.

"And then when Wickett was about to get caught, Streak zoomed in and-WHERE'S WICKETT?!" Martin yelled, franticly looking around for the small cheetah cub.

Chris froze, then tried to spot the cub in the moonlight, "I d-"

"Missing something Wild Ratts?!" Zach Varmitech's annoyingly high pitched voice sneered. The group of three spun around.

"ZACH!" Martin yelled, glaring at the man.

Zach sat atop a Zachbot with one next to it, holding a small furry object. The fuzzball softly mewed a frightened meow as a bright red blade extended from the robot's arm.

"Wickett!" Martin yelled and tried to run towards the cheetah cub but was stopped short by Chris grabbing the back of his creature power suit.

"What do you want Zach," Chris yelled, the annoyance in his voice clear as day.

"Oh just a small trade," Zach replied.

"What kind?!" Aviva asked, crossing her arms.

"One creature power disk and one member of your crew," Zach replied, glancing at his nails as the Zachbot moved the blade closer to Wickett's neck.

"NO W-" Aviva screamed.

"I'll do it. He can have the Thomson's Gazelle power disk that's in my suit and I'll go. In return he gives us Wickett," Chris interrupted.

Zach smirked at the young adults courage.

"NO WAY! You're my baby brother! Nothing is going to happen to you! It's my job to protect you!" Martin objected.

"No! Zach isn't touching those disks! They're my lifes work!" Aviva screamed at the two brothers.

The Zachbot inched the blade close to the cubs neck.

"Clocks ticking!" Zach sang from his perch.

Chris stared at the ground, faking surrender to his brothers words as his hand slowly made its way towards one of his pockets. Faster than a viper he yanked a device from his pocket and chucked it at the ground. As soon as the object hit it erupted in a ball of bright green light.

"I'm sorry!" Chris whispered.

When the light cleared Wickett sat in the youngest Kratt's place.

"No!" Martin screamed looking around the dark Savannah furiously.

The oldest Kratt brother walked over to Wicket and picked her up, "We'll find you Chris. Even if it's the last thing I do, and that's a promise." He whispered, his voice traveling across the dark savannah.

 **Danny: AND THAT'S IT! This is a oneshot so it will not be continued. It might though if enough people yell at me to continue it though… Anyway, I got the name Wickett from my cat who passed away in October, if you guys were wondering where that name came from. It's also from Star Wars but I like the first reason better. Umm….IDK if there's anything left to say really...great now I have to go do homework:( I wrote the story cause I didn't want to finish math soo, have a good day!**

 **-Danny ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Danny: Ok, please note, this is a very short chapter. Like less than 500 words short. I am in a very serious writers block and it's annoying as _(fill in the blank as you wish). Anyway, some of you might have noticed that I did bump the rating up to teen. I did it as a safety precaution because i decided to make this story a little dark. Anyway, Zack was sorta edited? You'll see. I forgot to add this last time, I DO NOT OWN! Now that my ramblings over, enjoy. PS, SEND IDEAS! OH YEAH! I did start to write C3. I'm not putting it into C2, because my computers giving me trouble and I said I'd get a chap up before the 16th so yeah.**

Honey brown eyes flashed open as a young adult shot up from his laying position on the cold hard floor and screamed. Heavily panting, he looked around the small cell that he was in. Cautiously, he rubbed the back of his head, flinching as his hand rubbed against a very sore/tender spot.

"Well that's gonna leave a mark," he muttered as he carefully pressed his back against the dark and frigid cell wall. Memories of trading places with Wickett, then getting knocked out raced back to him in a giant tidal wave. "great, it wasn't a dream."

A loud and high pitched laugh filled his ears, "oh you're right about that Wild Ratt. Soon I'll have the creature whatever's technology and I'll finally be able to dispose of both you and your annoying brother!"

Chris groaned as he facepalmed. "Not again. W-HEY! Where's my creature power suit?!" He demanded, shooting a heated glare at the pale man.

Zack smirked at the youngest Kratt sibling, "gone."

Chris raised an eyebrow, "great. So...are you gonna announce some evil plan, gloat, or really even anything? Or am I going to die of boredom in this iron bar cell?"

"Oh, I can't tell you anything Christopher. Why, it'd ruin the surprise!" Zack sneered. A small hair fell in front of his eyes, causing the black haired man to glare at it and try to fix it. Clearly missing his prisoner freeze.

Chris instantaneously froze when he heard his full name, his eyes widening as he slowly stood up, "Zack, are you ok?"

Zack cackled, "of course I'm ok! Why, I could never be better! I was always just held back by a stupid crush!"

A frigid chill raced up Chris's spine, causing the young adult to roll down the sleeves of his forest green hoodie, "and who was that?"

"A certain dim witted inventor! But for now, This is for-" Zack's 'rant' was cut off by a loud and extremely obnoxious voice, "me Chrisangelo. Though you should probably stop asking questions now, it'd ruin the surprise!"

"Kill me now," Chris deadpanned as he banged his forehead against the iron bars.

"As much as we'd love to do that Christopher, we can't. Why, the entire plan practically rests on your shoulders!" Donita sneered as she walked into the room, her bright red and gold dress shimmered in the light brightly.

Chris's blood ran close to freezing as Donita allowed Zack to wrap an arm around her shoulders. 'This is not going to end well at all,' pounded like a drum inside of his head.

 **Danny: Eh, I didn't like the chapter (especially the end). I'll make up for it in the next chapter. The next chapter will be longer and way more interesting. Did I leave you guys on a cliffie? Please say no...Anyway, please send in ideas for WK stories. I enjoy writing them. Please feel free to criticize...Am i missing anything? No? Ok. See you all later!**

 **-Danny :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize. I just realized that in Chap 1, Zach is spelt Zach. In Chap 2, it's Zack. Whoops, sorry. Anywho short chapter and most likely the finale. Sorry if I missed any mistakes. Kris is sick so she couldn't edit/revise it...**

Chris watched helplessly as Zach and Donita left the large cargo bay/hold his cell was located in. Sighing in defeat he leaned against the cool metal bars and slid to the ground.

"I'm so sorry Martin," he whispered quietly before hugging his knees to his chest. Slightly shivering from the cold wind that would occasionally make its way into the room. Cold silence surrounded him as he felt himself slowly start to drift into unconsciousness.

.…...Wild Kratts….

"Oh Christopher!" Donita's high pitched voice shrieked, echoing throughout the metalic room.

Eyes flashing open Chris attempted to sit up but his limbs had other ideas, causing him to wince in discomfort.

"Up!" Donita stated before turning to the Zach-Bots, "Open his cell and make sure he doesn't run."

Chris raised an eyebrow at the fashionista's change of tone. But he did stand and patiently wait for the Zach-Bots to open the door.

The iron door opened with a loud creak and Chris quickly left the cell. Stopping in front of a bot that was a few feet in front of the cell exit.

Donita briskly started to walk after the Zack-bots slapped a pair of handcuffs onto the youngest Kratt's wrists, causing him to roll his eyes as he followed.

.…...Wild Kratts….

Finally Donita stopped in front of a large metal door that Chris assumed lead to the flight deck, where Zach was…

"Well go in!" Donita growled after a Zachbot opened the door. She then pushed the Kratt into the room.

.…...Wild Kratts….

Chris jolted as he was pushed into the large room that reminded him of the Enterprise's flight deck (think Star Trek). He slowed to stop a few feet away from the back a large black chair.

Spinning the chair to face his prisoner, Zach Varmitech smirked.

"Whats going on Zach?!" Chris demanded. His eyes brightly burning with hatred.

Zach's smirk went smug, "I'm so glad it was you who was the hero. Now, why did you choose to trade yourself for a small Zach-bot?"

"ZACH-BOT?!" Chris yelped, "and what do you mean by you being glad that I was the hero?!"

Zach grinned at him, "You fight back Christopher. You were always a grey, not pure but not evil. Making it so much easier to make you switch sides. I knew I had to have one of the Kratt brothers on my side, so I engineered a Zachbot to take the place of an animal I'd 'captured'! By now it's infected your brother and team with microscopic nanobots of my own creation! No one will know they're there for years!"

"Infect?!"

"At my command, the nanobots self destruct. Killing your team and brother in the process," Zach replied.

A wildfire of fear flashed across Chris's face as Zach cackled madly.

"Now, join me or his life," Zach growled.

Chris looked at the floor, "I'm so sorry Martin.." A small tear crashed to the metallic floor below. Wiping his face the best he could, Chris looked up with a determined expression, "I'll switch sides."

As soon as the words left his mouth it felt like the world stopped and shattered into thousands of pieces.

The ZachBots then removed the handcuffs from his wrists but he wasn't paying attention, still too focused on the war in his head. The sound of metal crashing to the ground jerked Chris from his mind.

Zach cackled loudly before tossing the young adult a small red parcel, "your new outfit. I expect you back here at 18:00. Do not betray me Christopher. Zach-Bots! Show him to his room."

 **Eh, not my greatest, but I feel like I ended the story well. If this gets 25 reviews (IN TOTAL) I'll continue it. But for now-it's done! Did I leave you guys on cliffie? If I did sorry! I apologize for how long it took to get this chapter up! It did take a darker turn...whoops. HAVE AN AMAZING SUMMER! :) BTW I don't own any of the shows I made references to or Wild Kratts.**

 **-Danny**


End file.
